


蚊子包

by Kiko_LilNap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_LilNap/pseuds/Kiko_LilNap
Summary: 餍足的人类赤裸相拥，在高潮的余韵中喘息回味。





	蚊子包

张磊习惯裸睡，大夏天里开着18°C空调，大咧咧的躺在灰色格子布的床单上。  
妈妈说这样睡容易拉稀，他也只是盖了一点被子，堪堪遮住肚脐眼。

夏天蚊虫多，张磊醒过来就感觉底下瘙痒难耐，低头一开，鸡儿和穴口附近竟被叮了两个小小的蚊子包。  
这可就太操蛋了。

张磊也是刷过微博的，要是直接上风油精他今天可能就要交代在这里了。  
杨淏翔不在，应该是出去买早饭了，张磊挠挠头，走进洗手间坐在马桶上，岔开两条腿细细端详这两个蚊子包。

痒得狠，蚊子盯的地方又极其刁钻，张磊先是拿毛巾搓了两把，还是忍不住，收起指甲在蚊子块的地方摩挲。  
大早上的，本就浮躁一些，微凉的手指按在凸起的鼓包上，阴茎不一会就勃了起来，穴口微微向外淌着水，马桶圈上沾上亮晶晶的黏液。  
他小嘴微张，手从挠痒的姿势转为握住了自己的阴茎，一手扶着挂毛巾的铁杆，上下撸动起来。  
天蒙蒙亮，在狭小的洗手间只听见低低的喘息。

痒，空虚。  
张磊手探到自己的后穴，那里有另一个蚊子包，他把手指按上去，挠着挠着伸进了穴里，大拇指还在蚊子包上按着，修长的手指已经在穴里搅出咕唧的水声。  
“呃啊，翔子。”杨淏翔还没回来，张磊委屈的想哭，后仰在马桶上，闭着双眼抽动自己的手指，脸时不时蹭到挂着的粗糙毛巾，他张口咬住一脚，呻吟掩藏在呜咽里。

快要高潮的时候，铃口突然被人按住。  
张磊朦胧间睁开眼，透过水雾看见杨淏翔笑嘻嘻的站在自己面前，另一只手还拎着豆浆油条。  
“才走这么一会，你就想了？”

张磊扁起嘴，指了指自己鸡儿上的蚊子包，“翔子，我痒。”

塑料袋被草草扔在洗手台上。  
杨淏翔在马桶前蹲下身子，含住张磊的命根。骤然被湿热的口腔包裹住，张磊浑身一抖，歇下的手拽住头顶的毛巾，一只手揉着杨淏翔的头发，硬生生搓成了炸开的栗子毛。  
杨淏翔很坏，舌头总是在龟头上的蚊子包打转，张磊痒的难耐，又去摸自己的后穴，被杨淏翔抓住手，  
“别急，会吃饱的。”

张磊被翻过身，手扶着水箱，屁股高高翘起，去寻杨淏翔的东西。  
杨淏翔不急不躁的拉开裤链，摸了一把张磊湿漉漉的后穴，涂在了自己肿胀的阴茎上，龟头顶住穴眼，这才发现后面也有一个蚊子包。  
“哟，还是只好色蚊子。”  
他拍了拍张磊的屁股，腰身一顶，巨大摩擦内壁，发出身体契合的咕叽水声。  
张磊身上一层薄汗，浑身赤裸，杨淏翔的牛仔裤半褪，粗糙的布料摩擦他白嫩的大腿根，一片旖旎的红。  
男人在张磊身子里横冲直撞，囊袋打在他的翘臀上，蚊子块被不停的摩擦挤压，瘙痒之后是一波波的灭顶快感，几乎冲昏张磊的头脑。  
杨淏翔手上不闲着，抽出他咬在嘴里的毛巾，搓着他敏感的乳粒，那里早已挺立起来，暗红的乳头被他搓的肿起来，无暇的胸膛浮起片片粉红。

清晨的房间一片寂静，张磊听见耳边有嗡嗡声，罪魁祸首的蚊子似乎也赶来欣赏这场酣畅淋漓的交合。  
杨淏翔钉在他的身体里，吸取着他的每一寸，血液涌上头顶，他是任人宰割的食物。

杨淏翔的性器在张磊的敏感点上冲撞，撞碎了一声声呻吟，他被掰过头与杨淏翔接吻，津液在口腔中混合，唇齿纠缠，杨淏翔仿佛要把他拆吃入腹。  
不知过了多久，连待中的早餐都没了热气，在张磊的浪叫中，“蚊子”不取反哺，滚烫的精液射在了张磊的内壁中。

杨淏翔一刻不停歇，张磊跨坐在他腿上，面对着洗手台，杨淏翔钳住他的脸，强迫他去看镜子里那个淫荡的糜烂的自己。杨淏翔帮张磊撸动性器，嘴从脖颈移到后背，留下一串暧昧的红印。  
无法言喻的欢愉，人类最原始的性爱本能。

最后乳白的浊液喷射在镜子上，连早餐袋都沾上零星。

他们满不在乎，餍足的人类赤裸相拥，在高潮的余韵中喘息回味。

一场丰盛的早餐。


End file.
